After The Fire, After All The Rain
by Coffee to go
Summary: Dean tries to care for his daughter to the best of his ability and is forced to deal with his ex on a daily basis. Things between them are tense and complicated and one night it comes to a culmination. It changes everything and they don't know how to get on with each other anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Dean knew she would be pissed. Very pissed. He could already hear her voice, filled with anger directed at him, echoing through the room.

It was his turn to pick up their daughter from school, but something really important came up and he couldn't leave the office on time. So he had sent his brother to school, knowing Sam would get his daughter home safe. He didn't trust anyone else with her. But his ex would accuse him of not wanting to spend time with her and being too caught up in his work to care about anything or everyone else.

Dean sighed and put a blanket over the tiny form of his six-year-old daughter. She had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room, exhausted from the long adventurous day. Her toys were scattered all over the floor, covering every surface of every piece of furniture and making the place look like a bomb had went off. Dean brushed a soft strand of shiny blonde hair out of her face and kissed her forehead gently. He couldn't help but smile when he glanced at the chaos in his house. It had been an awesome day and they had had a lot of fun.

Despite what his ex thought, Dean was trying to spend every free second he had with his daughter. As soon as Sam had brought her home he hadn't wasted one thought on work and his entire attention had been focused on his daughter. The time he had with her was sacred to him. But Margo would never get that. She thought their child was a burden to him, an unpleasant responsibility.

Dean wondered for the umpteenth time whether he would ever be able to convince her otherwise. He might work a lot, but he _always_ made sure that his child came first. Margo didn't believe him though and it was a major issue between them.

Dean looked at the clock, letting out a huff. Margo would be there soon to pick their daughter up. He really didn't have the nerve to deal with his ex, especially not after what happened between them three weeks ago. He started to put away the toys, unvoluntarily thinking back to that night. He had no idea how it happened, all he remembered was that one minute they were fighting about something stupid and the next they were in the backseat of the Impala, tearing at each other's clothes.

Yes, Dean had sex with his ex. He slept with the mother of his child. And they weren't even together.

He still wasn't able to comprehend how one thing had led to another. He could only call it a relapse, there was no other explanation since he knew it didn't mean anything to her and it sure as hell didn't mean anything to him.

The ugly fact remained though. But they ignored it and never spoke of it again. It was much easier that way. Dean noticed that Margo was very uncomfortable in his presence, avoiding eye contact and deliberately keeping their conversations short. He could tell that she was trying not think about it or analyze it and he understood. He didn't want to think about it, either.

But, so help him God, it had been the only thing on his mind for the past three weeks. The memory alone got him rock-hard and he still felt her hot, sweat-covered skin against his, heard her breathy moans and whimpers filling up the interior of his car whenever he allowed himself to dwell on the moment. He couldn't deny that he was still attracted to her and he didn't regret sleeping with her even though it was a mistake.

But he hated himself for still wanting her. Despised himself for still being so crazy about her.

The door bell rang, bringing him back to reality and Dean took a minute to prepare himself inwardly before he went to answer.

The door swung open, revealing Dean and Margo bit her lip unconciously at the sight of him.

That didn't go unnoticed by Dean. Margo stood on the porch, her hands buried in her jacket pockets and looked up at him nervously. He wondered what was on her mind.

"Hey." He said quietly and took a step back to let her inside. "Hi." She replied hoarsely with a shy and insecure smile. Dean couldn't help but let his eyes wander slowly down her body, tracing every delicious curve as she passed him.

Margo felt his hot intense gaze on her, knowing there was that all too familiar look in his eyes although she was standing with her back to him. Her knees started to shake terribly and she had to inhale deeply to calm down before she forced herself to face him. She was there to pick her daughter up, not to fall under Dean Winchester's spell again.

Damn that night! She had been resisting him so successfully for years until three weeks ago.

"How was your day?" She asked softly, trying to ignore her torturous thoughts.

"Awesome." A bright smile stretched Dean's face and Margo chuckled at the pure joy in his voice.

"Glad to hear." For a minute or two they stood still in the hallway, smiling at each other like they haven't in a very long time.

"So...where's Deanna?" Margo broke the silence, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sleeping in the living room." Dean let out a laugh and followed her to the couch where their little girl was still fast asleep.

Margo smiled at the sight of her daughter and then took a look around the room, laughing softly at the mess."You really did have fun, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah." Dean's smile quickly faded though. He didn't want Margo to take Deanna away. He wanted her to stay with him. He wanted them both to stay overnight. The realization shocked him a little.

"She's sleeping so peacefully, I really don't wanna wake her up." Margo whispered, sitting down on the edge of the sofa carefully.

"Let her stay here overnight then." Dean said, his tone a bit too stern since he was already expecting Margo's protest.

Margo looked up at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "She has school in the morning."

"I know that!" Her condescending tone annoyed him."What kind of a father do you think I am?"

Margo sighed, averting her gaze. "We have an arrangement, Dean. During the week she stays with me, you get her on the weekends."

"You think it's a good idea to wake her now and drive all the way back? It's late and I don't want you out on the street at this hour." Dean stated determinedly, the roughness of his voice not allowing any back-talk. "I'll take her to school tomorrow."

"Listen, I don't mean to be a bitch..." Margo started, but Dean cut her off. "Then don't. This is her home, too. She has a room here and everything she needs. I'm her father and not some stranger, for God's sake!"

Margo closed her eyes for a moment and then got up, slowly walking over to him. "You're right, I'm sorry. If you're not too busy and have time for...she can stay."

Dean looked over to the couch where Deanna was still sleeping, unaware of her parents arguing and then took Margo's arm, leading her back into the hallway and out of their daughter's earshot. He was certain she was going to raise her voice at what he was about to say.

Margo looked at him quizically, obviously not liking the look on his face at all.

"You don't want her spending time with me, do you?" Dean stated and crossed his arms, his teeth clenched with holden back anger. "You're constantly making up excuses to take her away from me. When are you going to start trusting me, huh?"

Margo felt the urge to strangle him, but managed to keep her feelings locked up. Deanna was there in the adjoining room and she tried not to let her temper take over and start yelling.

"Maybe I would be trusting you if you took your responsibilities more seriously!" She whispered harshly."You can't even manage to pick her up from school! I can't believe you've sent your brother for her - again!"

"I was drown in work." He barked.

"Oh, how convenient." She spat."If I had a nickle..."

When Dean spoke up, his voice was ice-cold, creating another wall between them. "You know as well as I do that she's the safest with Sam. I wouldn't let someone else pick her up."

"I don't have a problem with your brother, I know I can rely on him. Thing is, he's been picking her up from school more often than you lately. I know you have a job..."

"And because I work a lot you've decided to keep her from me?" Dean interrupted."I know you hate me, but I would've never thought..."

"I'm not keeping her from you and I would never do such a horrible thing. We might not get a long very well, but our daughter needs you. She needs her father." Margo was talking quietly, but her irritation was evident. "So don't you ever accuse me of keeping her from you again."

Silence filled the room after their rough exchange of words.

"Why are we fighting again?" Margo asked calmly, meeting his gaze. Dean shook his head softly. "No idea."

"I'm so sorry, Dean. You're trying your best to provide for everything and always thinking of what's best for Deanna whereas here I am, bitching about everything. I know you'd never neglect our daughter." Margo paused, quickly blinking a tear away, hoping Dean didn't notice."I don't hate you. Never did."

Dean was surprised to hear her sincere words and let out a laugh to cover up his emotions. He would never admit how relieved he was to finally know the truth. Secretly he had always feared that she was holding some grudge against him.

Another awkward pause set in as they were desperately thinking of something to say. When they heard little feet shuffle into the hallway, Dean and Margo focused their attention on their daughter, both happy about the distraction.

"Hey, cupcake." They both said in unison.

Deanna rubbed her eyes, looking up at her parents in confusion."Mommy? What are you doing here?" She mumbled sleepily and Margo kneeled in front of her, putting on a bright smile for her daughter and pulling her close.

"It's late and we need to go home..." She hesitated only for a second before continuing; her daughter had the right to choose for herself whether she wanted to stay with her father or not. "But daddy thought you might like to sleep here tonight. He'll drive you to school tomorrow."

Margo looked over at Dean and he met her gaze, trying not to show how surprised he was. He didn't know how to feel about her giving in. She never compromised. He wondered what had made her change her mind, but didn't question it. His ex was willing to let their daughter stay with him overnight on a weekday, it was real progress after all.

"Really?" Deanna asked, squinting her eyes from the bright light. "Yeah." Dean chuckled."What d'you say? Wanna sleep here?"

Deanna nodded and stepped over to him, stretching her arms out. Dean got the hint and bent down, gently scooping her up and she leaned her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"You're pretty tired, we should get you in bed, huh?" He walked back into the living room with her and Margo followed them. She took her jacket off, and Dean's eyes lingered on her, taking in what the material had been hiding from him earlier. Margo caught him staring and narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"Stop checking me out, Winchester." She whispered softly, in an almost loving tone. Dean grinned and winked at her before crossing the room and carrying Deanna upstairs to get her to bed.

Margo shook her head, smiling a little and went to clean up the mess in the room.

Dean descended the stairs a few minutes later, seeing her gathering Deanna's pencils. "You don't have to do that." Hearing his voice Margo stopped what she had been doing and turned around.

"Are we good?" She asked, a little frightened. She feared Dean was still pissed at her.

"Of course. Always." Dean smiled at her and stepped closer. "Bad day?" He asked and Margo nodded."I admit, I've kinda been in a fight mood the whole day."

"I figured that much." He replied and walked into the kitchen. Margo followed him, wondering why she was still there and not already on her way home. She watched Dean cleaning the table and putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. He didn't say a word to her.

After a few minutes of silence Margo couldn't take it anymore. She had to bring it up."It's been very...tense between us the past few weeks." She started cautiously and Dean's gaze shot immediately in her direction. There was something in the depth of his eyes that she couldn't identify, but she didn't let it scare her and continued bravely."I hate it and I don't want it to be that way between us."

"Few weeks? Try the past few years." Dean said provokingly. "We're forcing ourselves to stay civilized with each other for Deanna's sake. It's always been weird between us."

"I know. But now it's unbearable because...you know." Margo said, her voice growing weaker with each word. She felt really uncomfortable talking about it, but she had to say it out loud. "And I can't stand it. I want it to be between us like before...I mean...before we..."

"Before we what?" Dean was acting ignorant and Margo rolled her eyes, knowing all too well he was messing with her. His grin was devilish.

"You know exactly what I mean...this thing..."

"That's what you call it? A thing?" Dean chuckled amused, stepping over to her. "I'd been wondering _if_ you were going to bring it up. I know you sweetheart. Very well." His eyes sparkled at the last words. "And I knew you'd wanna disucss it."

Margo blushed, her eyes turning dark with anger."I should've kept my mouth shut. Apparently, it was a bad idea to try and talk to you about it. I should go."

But she wasn't able to move. She just stood there, mesmerized by the intense look in his eyes. Dean took another step closer and her breath hitched.

"There's an awesome guest room down the hall." He told her softly. The words had already come out before Dean could even realize what he was about to say. Maybe offering her to stay was another mistake, but he prefered not to think about the consequences at that moment. All he wanted was for her to spend the night with him.

"Right." It took Margo a minute to overcome the shock and comprehend the meaning of Dean's words. She tried to breathe evenly, but her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Her gaze drifted automatically to his mouth and she felt the strong, unbearable urge to kiss him.

Margo was powerless; she leaned closer as if drawn to him by a strong force. She laid her hands on his shoulders and pressed to his body, her lips brushing his tenderly. Dean couldn't help but respond, his arms wound around her form to bring her even closer to him and his lips parted.

Margo felt Dean's tongue trace her bottom lip seductively and she sighed, allowing her tongue to meet his. Dean moaned at her instant reaction, feeling her tongue move against his, their kiss becoming more heatedly. His hands moved down her body, squeezing her ass before slipping under her shirt and caressing the soft skin of her lower back.

Margo clawed her hands in his shirt at the sensation of his wonderful touch. She was aware of the fact that what they were doing was wrong and thoughtless, but she couldn't fight her feelings. She still wanted and needed him. No one else but him. Only him.

The immense feelings raging inside of him scared Dean out of his mind. How was it possible that he still felt the same way about her after all those years? He tended to lose his interest in a woman pretty quickly and then usually moved on. But not with her. He was honestly surprised when after months of fooling around with her he still hadn't been bored. It had always been casual between them; they had never tried a serious relationship and Margo never asked for a commitment. But after the birth of their daughter they had decided to take responsibility and called it quits. Maybe that was the reason why his feelings for her never changed.

They broke the kiss when they felt the need to breathe and looked at each other, panting heavily.

"I so have to go." Margo choked out and Dean nodded."Yeah, great idea. You should leave, sweetheart." He whispered against her lips, his voice thick with lust as he tried to fight for control. "It'll be for the best."

Margo got out of his embrace and quickly walked into the living room, grabbing her jacket. "Call me when you get home." Dean suddenly said, his voice sounding normal again and not giving away his emotions."I need to know you're safe."

"Okay." Margo smiled a little and turned around, disappearing into the hallway. Dean heard the front door shut behind her and exhaled a breath in relief.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was sleeping peacefully when through the thick layers of his dreamless slumber he felt a faint tugging at his t-shirt, as gentle as a butterfly's wing. He forced himself to open an eye to peek and was met with the sparkling eyes of his daughter.

"Daddy." She whispered quietly and leaned closer, pulling at his shirt again and trying to get him up.

"Let me sleep, Deanna." Dean groaned and turned onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. "It's so early."

Deanna giggled, amused by her father's behaviour but not intimidated in the slightest, determined to succeed in her mission of waking him. "Daddy, you can't sleep now. I've school and you've to go to work."

At hearing those words, Dean leaned up and glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand in confusion. "What? But it's Saturday."

"No, it's not. Daddy, you're funny." The words sunk in slowly, it began to dawn on him and finally he remembered.

"Crap!" Dean jumped out of bed, frantically looking around and trying to get some sort of orientation even though his mind was still clouded. His daughter looked at him wide-eyed, a smile appearing on her face.

"You owe me a dollar, daddy. You're swearing again." She stated precociously, turning around and walking back into her room.

Dean rolled his eyes, watching her leave the bedroom. Through the haze he realized he had less than an hour left to get his daughter to school and himself to work on time and needed to hurry. Cursing quietly under his breath, he skipped the shower and threw on his suit from the day before to save some time. Since he had an adequate bathroom and spare clothes at the office he could get ready there.

Running a hand through his hair, he decided not to shave and ran into Deanna's room to check on her. She was still in her pajamas and Dean took a deep breath to calm himself before attempting to get her to change for school. It wasn't an easy task, as a matter of fact. After arguing with her for five full minutes about what to wear he had convinced her to just pick something.

"That's it!" He exclaimed."I'm sending you to a school where they have uniforms!" Deanna laughed, looking at her father. Dean could have sworn he saw a devilish spark in her eyes for a second. Picking up a brush he groaned at the sight of her long dishevelled hair and went to comb out the knots.

"Ouch, ouch!" Deanna exclaimed."Daddy, you're pulling my hair."

"Dammit! Sorry, I'm sorry, princess."

"That's another dollar, daddy." She stated and he sighed heavily. Eventually he somehow managed to pull her hair up in a decent pony tail and was pretty proud of himself for handling that female issue so perfectly.

When Dean and his daughter left the house and jumped in the Impala they had twenty minutes left. Dean drove fast yet trying not to speed since his daughter was there with him in the car and he didn't want to take a risk. To Deanna it was like an adventure, she was all excited to see her perfect father who always seemed to have everything under control all mixed up.

Dean managed to get his daughter to school on time and Deanna looked at him in awe, her father successfully remaining a hero to her. Even though his suit was wrinkled and his shirt not properly buttoned up nor tugged in, Deanna thought her daddy was flawless.

"Bye daddy." She said, smiling brightly.

"Have a great day, princess." Dean kissed her on the head and waved goodbye as Deanna went to her classroom.

Dean was hoping to get to his floor and office unseen as he made his way through the building of his firm, but unfortunately he ran into a few colleagues. After getting over the shock of seeing Dean Winchester look a mess, they poked fun at him and only stopped when he threatened to kill them. They got the message and fled quickly. Dean let out a sigh when they disappeared around the corner and proceeded to his office.

* * *

Margo pulled up in front of Dean's firm and climbed out of her car after parking it. She hesitated at first, wondering whether she should go inside or not. He would probably not be happy about the disturbance, but she only had one hour before she had to get back to work and decided to talk to him. Besides, she had never showed up at his workplace before and didn't intend to do it again, either, so he had to deal with it.

Her thoughts helped her plucking up enough courage yet she pulled out her phone and dialed his number. She figured it would be nice if she at least announced herself first before bursting into his office and riling him up.

When he answered the phone, she heard the noises in the background, people running around and yelling orders, obviously being very busy. And she chickened out. She wanted to hang up again and leave him alone, but then Dean said her name and she couldn't back out.

"_Margo?" _Dean's voice came through the speaker and suddenly she found herself at a loss for words, not able to muster one sentence.

Dean frowned, listening to Margo's faint breathing coming through the speaker, being the only noise to break the silence. He wondered what it was all about. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Hearing the calm and soft tone confused her even more and made her nervous, she had a hard time concentrating, her body and mind simply disobeyed.

"Hi...I..I'm sorry, Dean, I know you're busy...but, uhm..." She babbled nervously, praying for Dean to interrupt her already, so she could stop talking.

Dean chuckled, amused to hear her stuttering. Even through the phone he could feel it must have cost her quite an effort to call him at work. She had never done it before. She had been acting especially awkward since they had sex and Dean guessed their kiss from the night before had confused her even more. He had to admit he loved seeing her like that.

"I'd like to talk to you about your schedule if you're not too busy, that is. I've one hour and I wanted to come by. Is that okay?" Margo finally managed to say and took in a deep breath, waiting for his response.

The thought of seeing her again suddenly excited him and he didn't hesitate for a minute before giving his answer. "Sure thing. When can you be here?"

"Actually...I'm standing right outside the building." Margo replied, a little embarrassed."I just thought it would be safer if I checked in first before showing up in your office."

Dean laughed at her answer and she blushed terribly, glad he couldn't see her through the phone. _"Get your ass up here, sweetheart."_ Came Dean's reply before he hung up and Margo turned her phone off and walked into the building.

She knew which floor Dean worked on and took the elevator upstairs. She felt especially uncomfortable and out of place in her jacket and blue jeans as she was being surrounded by perfectly dressed business people. She sighed in relief when the elevator doors opened and stepped out, instantly seeing Dean rushing down the hallway, barking an order over his shoulder.

When he noticed her and his gaze focused on her, Margo froze in her tracks, her heart beginning to beat loudly in her chest. She immediately regretted her visit, seeing that it was a mistake. She had come to prove to herself that she was still able of staying cool in his presence and that the recent events hadn't changed anything between them.

Damn, had she been wrong.

He still managed to make her weak. But now, there was no turning back as Dean was walking towards her with a bright smile on his face.

As soons as Dean caught sight of her, he couldn't contain himself. He was more than glad that she was there and that he would get to be with her even if it was just for an hour. That kiss had done something to him, stirred some things up again and now he knew for sure that he wanted to repeat what had happened between them in the Impala.

Yes, it was wrong. So, so wrong. But he needed to touch and feel her once more in order to be able to let go of her. He hated the control she seemed to have over him and was desperately trying to get her out of his system.

Because he didn't love her.

He was hot for her and she turned him on to no ends, but he wasn't in love with her. And he knew she felt the same way about him.

"Are you sure this is a good time?" She asked him when he had reached her, smiling back at him.

"Yeah, of course. My family comes first." Dean replied and took her hand, leading her to his office. "Do not put any calls through, I'm very busy." He told his secretary as they passed her desk and she didn't say a word but simply raised an eyebrow, looking Margo over as Dean pulled her inside and shut the door behind them.

Margo noticed the look on the secretary's face and was ashamed, knowing what the lady must have been thinking. How many women had Dean brought into his office under false pretenses? How many women had he nailed while he pretended to be working? The thought made her angry, but she fought the unpleasant feeling, telling herself she hadn't come to argue with him again.

"It won't take long, I promise." She started, watching him walk over to his desk and take a seat.

Dean looked her over as she stood in front of his desk and felt the hot urge to walk over to her, pull her down onto the carpeted floor and fuck her senseless. She was fucking hot and he knew damn well how lucky he was to have met her. His gaze lingered on her as she crossed the room and took a seat across from him.

"I just need your schedule and then I'm out of here." She said, focusing on him and trying to stay unaffected.

"Okay." Dean said, turning serious and went to look up his appointments for her.

"Are you going on a business trip anytime soon?" Margo asked, starting a conversation.

Dean shook his head, looking at the computer screen."No, not this month. And I don't have a meeting this Friday, so I've wanted to pick up Deanna right after school to spend the weekend with me if that's okay with you."

"Yeah sure." Margo said with a smile."Would you pick her up today as well? I'm afraid, I won't make it on time."

"Yeah, no problem." Dean said and leaned back in his chair, grinning."I even promise not to send Sammy again."

Margo rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the small smile on her face."What do you want from me, Winchester?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, looking her straight in the eye."You tell me."

"Fine. I overreacted and I'm sorry. I was wrong, you were right. There, I said it. Happy?"

"Very." Dean smiled devilishly and again, there was this look in his eyes that she knew all too well. Margo hated him for making it so difficult for her to stay strong. Didn't he know how weak her resistance already was? She fought every day with herself not to crumble, forcing herself not to fall for his charm and go to him. They couldn't start screwing each other again. They were adults now and had a daughter.

Margo quickly looked away, pausing for a second and trying to concentrate. "So, I hope Deanna wasn't too much trouble. Everything went alright this morning?"

"Of course it did." Dean chuckled nervously, now it was his turn to avert his eyes. Margo frowned, noticing him squirm slightly. "Dean..." She started and he met her gaze again, looking at her innocently. "What?"

"She is at school now, isn't she?" Margo asked suspiciously and Dean laughed at her tone.

"Of course she is." He got up, facing away from her and pretending to look for some folders, so she wouldn't read him."What, you think we overslept and I let her play hooky today?"

When he didn't get a response he turned around, seeing Margo observing him intently. "What? I can handle a six-year old."

Margo threw her hands up in defense."Just asking. I know how hard it can be to get her to school in the morning without having the desire to shoot oneself ."

Dean laughed and nodded, sitting back down."I'll print you out my schedule, so you know when you can reach me."

"That would be great, thanks." Margo replied and then hesitated, not sure whether to ask him or not."Hey Dean...I..."

"Yeah?" Dean said, concentrating his attention back on her.

"I also came by to ask you..." She started, clutching her hands nervously, the plams starting to get sweaty. "Well, could you take Deanna tomorrow night? I have this, uh...thing." She ended, her voice growing weaker and quieter towards the end.

Dean's head shot immediately in her direction, his eyes narrowing and boring into hers."What thing?" He asked, his voice cold and his tone sharp. Who the fuck was she kidding? That 'thing' was some man, for sure. Did she really have the nerve to ask him to look after their daughter while she went on a date?

"Nothing special. Just a thing." Margo swallowed hard, seeing that he had gotten beyond mad in less than a second.

"A thing?" Dean repeated bitterly and she nodded."I know it's a lot to ask for, but I need to go. Please, help me out."

Dean was pissed that she refused to tell him the truth. Even though it was none of his business. She wasn't his wife nor his girlfriend and didn't owe him any explanation. But Dean wasn't seeing it that way.

"Fine. I'll do it." He said, surprising her with his answer. "Really?" Margo asked, a little confused. "Thank you, Dean. Thanks so much."

"I'm not doing this for you." He suddenly said gruffly. "I'm just taking the opportunity to see my daughter."

"I know." Margo said sadly. They both fell silent and when Dean handed her the printed out piece of paper, she took it wordlessly.

She walked out the door, not glancing back once and Dean leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. He hadn't meant for the conversation to end so harshly, but he was too enraged and couldn't control himself. Why would she start dating after the incident in the Impala?

Margo left his office, cussing herself quietly. She hadn't told him the truth on purpose, fearing he would be pissed. Instead she made him mad by not telling him. She sighed heavily, asking herself for the thousandth time why it was so impossible for her and Dean to get along for more than five minutes as she made her way through the building and stepped outside into the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for reading! It's only the second chapter and I don't know when I'll be able to update again since I have other stories to work on, but I hope you're interested in this story. Big thanks to Violet Jayde Elizabeth Rose for her awesome review, I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Margo tried their best to give their daughter everything she needed, provide a home for her to make her feel safe and loved. Tried to give her a complete and normal family, creating a good environment for her to grow up in. Although they weren't like any other happy families and didn't live all together under the same roof they didn't want Deanna to think she couldn't have what other kids had: parents who loved her more than anything.

They wanted Deanna to have a normal daily routine, wanted her to know that both her mom and dad were there for her and she wasn't forced to choose between either of them. She saw and spent time with both parents every day, they were always together as Dean and Margo tried to maintan the illusion of a solid family which they weren't. Only at night the bubble of a perfect family burst when they parted to spend the night at different places. Dean usually left for home after dinner and Deanna stayed with Margo. Only on the weekends she spend the nights at Dean's whereas Margo went back to her own place.

Dean and Margo got along most of the time even though it was hard for them to constantly be around each other but they kept it together. And Deanna was content which was the most important thing. It was an unusual and weird arrangement between them, but it worked. It had now for several years.

Margo's worst nightmare was that she and Dean could turn into those awful bitter divorce couples who hated each other's guts. The thought made her shiver and she quickly banned it from her mind. Apart from a few more or less major arguments, everything between them had been running smoothly and she needed to stop worrying.

Deanna never asked why her parents weren't married or at least lived together, but Margo knew the time would come, she would start asking questions and would want to know what the deal with her parents was. Margo convinced herself to cross that bridge when they came to it, after all that day hadn't come yet and hopefully wouldn't for a long time.

But after she had managed to get rid of it, another nasty thought crept right behind the previous one into her head. She didn't want her daughter to know the truth. She would rather die than tell her that Dean and her had never been a couple, never even been in love.

It had only been about sex between them. Always.

And the reason why Deanna was created was that her parents had been so horny all the damn time and couldn't keep their hands off of each other. No, she didn't want her to know. And she didn't want her to know how they met, either. If necessary, she would make up something just to keep her daughter thinking her parents used to be in love at some point. It was the least she could do.

Margo blinked the tear that threatend to escape angrily away, growing irritated by herself. All those morbid thoughts were fruitless and only upsetting, so she forced herself to get a grip. She had no reason to complain. She loved her life, loved her daughter. The day she learned about the pregnancy was the best day of her life, not for one second did she doubt or regret it. She was happy about the baby. Even Dean had taken it pretty cool, but only because he had been too shocked and not able to process right away. A couple of weeks later he had a little nervous breakdown but then felt better than ever and was genuinely happy, not able to quit walking around with a huge grin.

And yes, Margo was thrilled that it was Dean's. Since it wasn't planned she was glad that it had happened with such a wonderful man like Dean. She knew he would never let her down. And there they were, getting along quite nicely after all those years even though they had their issues.

Margo smiled a little, relieved she had tricked herself and her mind was now revelling in good memories. She loved to think back to that time, one of the most amazing and incisive ones in her entire life.

She looked over at the clock on the kitchen wall and cussed quietly under her breath, wishing she hadn't. It ruined her good mood, bringing her current problem back. She didn't know whether Dean would come for dinner. She hadn't been able to tell what mood he was in when he had stopped by earlier in the afternoon to drop off Deanna before driving back to work.

Was he that mad at her? It sure didn't sound like him to miss their family dinner just because he and Margo weren't getting along again. He would never hurt Deanna like that, no matter how many times they fought, Dean never stayed away. Sometimes, in weak moments like this one, Margo feared he would never come back. She knew it, she could feel it that he loved their daughter, yet she was scared out of her mind that one day he decided that it was too much for him and he would just up and leave. And only visit every now and then. That's why she tended to pressure and make him feel bad, because she feared to lose him.

And again those nasty thoughts. Margo groaned, checking the dinner in the oven. She was so depressed because of what had happened earlier in Dean's office. It was all her fault. She should have just told him the truth. The look in his eyes had been unbearable and she would never forget. Ever since her thoughts were like a freakin' roller coaster, driving her insane. Dean hadn't called nor texted her and she was going crazy.

He never missed a dinner. He ran late a few times when he had alot of work to do, but he had always informed her in that case. He had never stayed away deliberately. Margo closed her eyes, letting out a sigh."Please, Dean. Don't avoid us, just because you're not too fond of me right now."

When she heard the key in the lock, her eyes snapped open, widening in surprise and she stormed out the kitchen and practically ran to the front door. When it opened and Dean walked in, she was so thankful and happy to see him so that she cupped his face and crashed her mouth to his, not hesitating for a second. She kissed him deeply, trying to tell him how sorry she was with just this one simple kiss, filled with every emotion she felt at that moment.

Dean was so surprised that he dropped his briefcase and almost stumbled, but after the shock had subsided he kissed her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her and holding her close. He felt instinctively what it was all about and he accepted her apology, relieved she wasn't saying it out loud and chose instead to show him how sorry she was about the scene in his office. He felt the slight bit of anger in the pit of his stomach disappear instantly, a pleasant calm took over and he deepened the kiss, drinking up the sighs that escaped her lips and savoring the peaceful moment.

"Hi." She said breathlessly when they parted, looking up at him with a smile. She saw the amused look in his eyes and hoped it was a good sign, prayed he had forgiven her. Dean chuckled, a grin appearing on his face."Hi, sweetheart. Miss me?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but Deanna stormed down the stairs in that moment with a huge smile on her face, shining as bright as the sun. "Daddy's home, daddy's home!" She exclaimed, making Dean laugh and he knelt down to catch her as she flew into his arms.

Dean closed his eyes, kissing her head as she hugged him."I missed you so much, my sweet apple pie."

"I missed you too, daddy." She said, looking at him with such joy in her eyes. The scene displaying in front of her was too much for Margo and she had to turn away, desperately fighting her emotions. What the hell was going on with her again?

Dean noticed her reaction, but shut up about it and never brought it up. It had been a stressful day and he figured she must have been just as exhausted as him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked Deanna, ruffling her hair and smiled when she giggled."I'm starving."

"Well, dinner's almost ready. Can you wait another ten minutes?" Margo asked, glancing at him before focusing on her daughter."Sweetie, your toys are still scattered all over the living room."

"I know I promised to put them away." She sighed, looking down at her feet. Seeing her so sad, Margo wanted to give in, but forced herself to stay strong and not letting her cuteness affect her. "You still have time to do that." She added softly, not wanting to sound so harsh and Deanna's face lit up and she took off, running into the living room.

Dean shook his head, an affectionate smile playing on his lips.

"There's nothing she could do to make me mad." Margo said lovingly and Dean nodded."I know. Her charm is irresistible."

"Uh-huh. I wonder where she got that from." Margo said teasingly, watching that devilish smirk she loved so much appear on his face as he shrugged innocently. He started to take off his jacket and Margo couldn't find the strength to avert her eyes, staring at his torso and the hard muscles rippling underneath the white shirt at the movement.

"I've to get out of this monkey suit first." He said, heading to Margo's bedroom."Uh...yeah, sure. Go ahead, I'll go set the table." Margo stammered, completely flushed.

Dean walked into her room with a satisfied smile, turning on the lights. Maybe it was weird that he had a lot of his stuff at her place but it was necessary since they were constantly together. Nothing about their undefined relationship was up to standards anway. So how come he was comfortable and felt at home in her house even though they weren't a couple?

Dean quickly changed into a t-shirt and comfortable jeans, letting out a content sigh and stretching his sore muscles. He made a mental note to go running some time in the near future otherwise his job would kill him as he was sitting behind his desk most of the time.

He tossed his suit into the closet, hoping Margo wouldn't find it there too soon and went to leave, but stopped when something caught his eye. On the edge of the bed was laying a very familiar piece of clothing; Dean walked over and picked it up. His smile widened even more when he saw it was his old _Led_ _Zeppelin_ t-shirt that he had lost a while ago. He had been wondering where it had disappeared to and apparently Margo had kept it the entire time. Was she still wearing it?

She used to wear it all the time for him; he still remembered the way she had looked with only that t-shirt on, her perfect bare long legs, her dishevelled hair and lust-filled gaze after their hot love-making. He felt all hot at the created image from the past and took a deep breath, forcing himself back to reality. He could smell the faint scent of her perfume on the material; he pictured Margo sleeping in that t-shirt and it made him smile like a lovestruck schoolboy. He hadn't seen her wearing it in a long time, but if he played his cards right, he could get her to put it on for him again. He placed the t-shirt back on the bed and switched off the lights before heading to the kitchen.

Margo looked up at him with a smile when he walked in and he smiled back at her. "I put all my stuff away, mommy. Believe me!" Deanna announced, running back into the kitchen all excited.

"I believe you, baby." Margo replied amused and turned around to take dinner out of the oven."Did you wash your hands?"

Dean and Deanna exchanged nervous looks behind her back, hoping she wouldn't make them do it. Margo turned to face them when she didn't get a reply, seeing the guilty expression on both their faces.

"Do we really have to? We're hungry." Dean argued weakly and Margo had to bite her bottom lip to keep up her stern appearance and not to burst out laughing."Yes, you do. Now go wash your hands."

Father and daughter exchanged another glance before they both rolled their eyes and groaned in annoyance as they toddled off. Minutes later they stormed back into the kitchen, taking their seats at the table. "Hands are all cleaned up. Right, Deanna?" Dean stated and she nodded, holding her hands up to show her mother how clean they were.

Dean looked at Margo with a mischievious spark in his eyes and a dirty smile. "See? Wanna inspect our palms, mommy?" He teased and Margo simply raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help but smile."No, it's okay. Dig in, my sweets." She said, taking her seat.

* * *

"Seriously? Lion King? Again?" Dean groaned annoyed as he put on the film, making his daughter laugh."You know every song by heart. It's getting boring."

"It never gets boring, daddy." Deanna countered, smiling her dazzling smile as he sat next to her on the couch."And you have to sing along with me."

"Really? Kill me now." Dean grimaced and she giggled, knowing her dad was just joking. She knew he loved it to sing all the songs with her. Hearing his little girl giggle made Dean's heart almost break with love and he put an arm around her shoulders, smiling when she cuddled into his side.

"Mommy!" She called and Margo rushed into the living room, sitting down next to her. "Sorry, baby. Okay, I'm here now, start the movie."

For the next eighty minutes Dean and Margo watched with their daughter her favorite movie, like one complete and normal family.

After the film Dean put his daughter to sleep, having read her favorite bedtime story almost five times. Exhausted, he walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and groaning inwardly as he thought of the paperwork he still had to finish that night. He leaned in the door frame of the kitchen, watching Margo quietly for a while as she cleaned up. Margo noticed his presence and wondered what was on his mind, but didn't dare to speak up and ask him. So she didn't turn around, pretending to be oblivious of him standing there.

Dean hated how things were between them at the moment and asked himself for the umpteenth time what he could do about it. God, he didn't want her to go on a date with some guy, his stomach turned at the thought. But he knew he couldn't stop her, she wouldn't listen to him no matter what he said or how many times he begged. And he wasn't willing to beg. He was certain she was only doing it to forget about the night they had recently spent together. If they hadn't had sex, none of this would have happened. And still, Dean didn't want to change the past, since there was no way he could have resisted her that night.

As he was standing there, the need to be close to her, to feel her small body against his again awoke. He had to touch her one more time before he headed home. He fought with himself for a second, before making his decision. He quietly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, burying his head in the crook of her neck and breathing in deeply. He feared she would push him away, instead she laid her hands on his arms and quickly kissed his head. He was surprised by her reaction but didn't question it.

They stood still for a few minutes, listening to their breathing mingle with the silence. Margo closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his strong body.

"It's late, I have to go." He suddenly whispered in her ear, breaking the pleasant silence between them and letting go of her. Margo turned around, trying to hide her disappointment. "Let me walk you to the door."

Once again, they stood in the hallway and didn't know what to say to ease the awkward tension between them. Dean put on his jacket and picked up his briefcase, turning to her with a sigh. He really didn't want to talk about it but he had to bring it up."When do you need me to be here tomorrow?"

Margo was too lost in thought, not realizing what he meant.

"You wanted me to look after our daughter." He reminded her, growing a little irritated again, but managed to hide his agitation.

"Oh...yeah, sorry." Margo stuttered."Around six would be fine, if you can make it." Dean nodded and just like that he was out the door, leaving her in the dark hallway.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading, hope everyone's still liking the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, gotta go. Dean should be here soon and then you can go." Margo said, slipping on her jacket quickly. "I'm already late. Thank you, mom." She added, smiling kindly at her mother and hoping she wouldn't ask more questions.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Margo?" Elizabeth asked, trying to hide her disapproval, but Margo heard the concern mixed with disappointment in her tone. She felt bad for lying to her and seeing her now standing in the hallway with a sad look on her face made Margo feel especially guilty.

"Yeah, I just can't face him now. He's already pissed at me and I don't have the nerve to argue with him again." Margo explained patiently, although all she wanted to do was get out of there fast, because she couldn't stand the look on her mother's face. She had asked her to stay with Deanna until Dean showed up, so she could leave earlier and didn't have to see him. She knew he would be beyond mad, but she was willing to take that risk.

"Of course he's upset." She heard her mother speak up again; Margo took her purse and then turned to face her again."You didn't tell him where you're going and he won't be happy to see you gone when he gets here."

"Are you siding with him?" Margo snapped, incapable of staying calm any longer and regretted her words immediately."I'm sorry."

"No, I'm on no one's side." Her mother stated calmly, smiling at her daughter."But don't you think you should talk to him? I'm sure he'll understand."

"I highly doubt that." Margo said, avoiding eye contact with her and turned to go back into the living room. Elizabeth put a hand on her shoulder, holding her back."What is it you're not telling me? What is going on between the two of you?"

Margo suppressed a sigh, looking at her hesitantly."I know I'm acting like a high school girl, but...I just can't. Not tonight. I'll talk to him eventually, though. And I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"It's okay." Her mother said softly. "I just want you to be happy."

"I know." Margo smiled in relief. "Thank you, mommy." It warmed her heart seeing her mother's smile grow bigger at her words and she quickly walked into the living room to say goodbye to her daughter before leaving the house.

* * *

Margo's car wasn't in the driveway when Dean arrived; he frowned parking his Impala in the empty spot and stepped out. He walked up the steps to the front door and suddenly it was opened, revealing Deanna on the other side, grinning up at him.

Dean raised an eyebrow, trying to appear strict. "What did I tell you about answering the door, pumpkin?"

"But I knew it was you, daddy." Deanna giggled, rolling her eyes at him. Dean smiled at her and leaned down to pick her up.

"Grandma's here." She said excitedly and before he could answer, he saw Margo's mother hurrying into the hallway. "She's too fast for me." She said, a little out of breath."Hello, Dean."

"Hi. It's been a while, you look good, Mrs Smith." Dean replied, turning reserved as he slowly realized why she was there. Margo had already left, she was avoiding him delibrately.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said with a warm smile, but slowly grew worried as she examined him. The poor boy was exhausted and miserable. Like her daughter. She sighed inwardly, wondering again what had happened between them, but she knew neither was willing to talk.

"Margo's not here." Dean stated drily, successfully hiding the sharp sting of anger he felt, but not the hurt.

Margo's mom noticed how sad he was; for a second he looked like a beaten puppy. Nevertheless he recovered quickly and she had to give him credit for that. She felt the need to explain everything to him, but her daughter would kill her and reluctantly she decided to stay out of their business, she was sure they could work it out. Margo and Dean always managed to get along well despite their past and Elizabeth had always admired their strength and their ability to put their issues aside to raise their daughter.

But sometimes those stupid kids were acting like teenagers, too proud and stubborn to talk about their problems or to share the pain. This time, it seemed especially bad. "She had to leave early and asked me to stay with Deanna for an hour."

"I see." Dean replied, putting his daughter down."So, do you have to go now or do you want to stay with us?" He asked, his voice sounding normal again as if the previous few minutes had never happened."I'm sure Deanna wants her grandma to stay, right?"

"Yeah. Please, grandma stay." She said happily, her face lighting up at the thought."You have to watch Lion King with us!"

* * *

Margo was sitting at a diner with a friend and former colleague of her father's; a friendly and elegant man in his early sixties. She had known him since she was a little girl and whenever he had come to their house to visit with her father he never forgot to bring a little present for her.

Margo worked for an advertisement agency and he had asked her to meet him for dinner to talk business since he was still working full-time and couldn't make an official appointment with the agency.

"Thank you for taking the time, Margo." He said again when they had talked everything through."I know how busy you are and I feel bad for keeping you away from your daughter."

"It's okay, Mr Jones. She's with her father tonight." Margo replied with a friendly smile."So, would you like another cup of coffee?"

"God, yes. Everything's so good here, I can't believe I've never been to this diner before." He said, loosening his tie and rubbing his tired eyes. "But my wife insists on that stupid diet."

"We're here almost every day, Deanna loves this place." Margo laughed.

"How is your little girl?" Mr Jones asked, his voice warm and genuinely interested.

"Good. She's amazing." Margo replied lovingly. "And a bundle of energy, Dean and I can barely keep up. I'm thankful for her every day."

"You're happy, aren't you?" He asked and Margo nodded. "And how's that man of yours?"

Margo's cheeks turned bright red as she realized he was refering to Dean."Uh...he's not..." She couldn't bring herself to say those words out loud. "He's good. His company's doing very well."

Mr Jones suppressed a chuckle, seeing how embarrassed she was; he had obviously dropped a brick. "That's good. I'm happy everything's going great for you." Mr Jones and Margo had another cup of coffee and then he excused himself, telling her his wife would get mad if he didn't show up for dinner on time.

When Margo was alone again, she looked at her watch and decided to finish her coffee before driving home and explaining herself to Dean. As she started to gather her things together she was interrupted by a male voice."Never thought I'd see you again, Margo."

The voice sounded familiar yet she had no idea whom it belonged to. She looked up from her purse at the person standing next to her table.

"Chris." She simply said, not letting it show how shocked she was. Now she was regretting that she had stayed longer.

He gave her a smug smile and she was instantly uncomfortable; he hadn't changed at all. How long had it been since she last saw him? Probably, her friend's birthday party where he and Dean got into a fight. And that had been two years or so before Deanna was born.

"Hot date?" Chris asked and Margo looked confused at him, still preoccupied with her train of thoughts."Excuse me?"

"The guy that just left, I had no idea you were into older men." He said sarcastically, all the resentment he had for her evident in his tone.

Of course he still hated her, Margo hadn't thought otherwise. She didn't care, but his attitude was annoying her. She contemplated whether she should give a witty response or simply turn around and walk away when she noticed Sam standing at the counter, looking their way.

"Excuse me." She said abruptly, not looking at Chris and walked over to Sam.

"Hey." She said with a friendly smile when she had reached him, but it vanished when he glared at her. Margo took a step back in confusion, wondering what had gotten into him.

"So, that's the reason you asked my brother to look after Deanna? You should be ashamed of yourself." Sam said quietly, his tone full of disgust and anger.

"Sam...I..." Margo started perplex, but then he looked over her shoulder and she followed his gaze, realizing he was staring at Chris. "Sam, this is not what it looks like." She added quickly.

"Oh really? Why should I believe you?" Sam shot back, shaking his head softly in disappointment."I can't believe you're doing this to Dean. How can you get involved with him again? He treated you like crap!"

Margo felt anger build in the pit of her stomach, fast. Sam's words were annoying and enraging; he wasn't even giving her a chance to defend herself. Although she knew he was just concerned for his brother, she couldn't help but snap back at him. "This is none of your business, you have no right to judge, Sam Winchester. I know you're not very fond of me, but believe it or not, this is not a date."

"The way I feel about you is irrelevant." Sam hissed, glancing down at her menacingly.

"I had a business meeting here and I ran into Chris. I'm certainly not getting involved with him again." She emphasized, a little calmer. She was nervous, fearing he would tell Dean she was seeing her ex again. And if Dean thought she was with Chris again...she didn't dare imagining his reaction.

"Whatever you say. It's your life, do what you want." Margo suppressed an unpleasant shiver and looked back up at Sam when she heard his cold stern words. She watched quietly as he paid for his food at the counter and then turned to leave.

"Sam..." She held him back, her voice soft and her eyes pleading."Please don't tell Dean."

"I won't." He sighed heavily, averting his gaze."But not because you asked me to."

Margo nodded, trying to put a small smile on her face."You don't really know me, Sam. I'm not the bitch you think I am."

"Maybe. Your reputation proves otherwise." Not willing to wait for her reply, Sam proceeded to the door and left the diner.

Margo sighed and looked back to her booth, relief washing over her when she didn't spot Chris anywhere; apparently he had left sometime during the rough exchange of words with Sam. With a sigh, Margo walked outside and climbed into her car to head home, wondering whether Sam and her would ever get along. For some strange reason he had never liked her, even though he barely knew her.

Then her thoughts wandered to Dean and her stomach started to ache. He was certainly pissed and in the mood for a fight, but it was her own fault. If she had bothered to explain everything to him, she wouldn't have been in this situation right now.

Margo sighed again as she parked her car behind Dean's Impala in the driveway. Those Winchester brothers were both equally exhausting!

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the inevitable argument and then opened the door, stepping over the threshold. The silence and warmth of her home enveloped her like a coat, comforting and soothing. She couldn't help but smile when she walked down the hallway and into the living room where Dean was sitting on the couch, busying himself with boring and dry contracts.

"I'm sorry." Margo said straightaway and Dean's head shot up hearing her voice and he looked in her direction.

"For what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"For avoiding you, for sending my mom, for not telling you the truth. Basically for everything." She listed calmly and watched a bitter smile appear on Dean's face as he put the files into his brief case and got up. "Apology accepted." He spat and grabbed his jacket off of the couch, turning away from her.

"Where are you going?" She exclaimed in panic, realizing he was about to leave. She didn't want him to leave like that, she couldn't let him leave like that.

"There's no reason for me to stay here any longer. Hope you had a good time tonight." He said, growing more irritated with every passing second."Don't you dare asking me to look after our daughter the next time you go on a date."

He shot her such a cold look that Margo's body tensed unpleasantly, but she ignored the nervousness. "It wasn't a date!" She said angrily and Dean snorted. "You don't have to lie to me about that, Margo."

"I'm not. I had a business meeting with an old friend of my father's. He asked me to meet up with him." She blurted out hastily. "You're really quick to assume."

"You never told me, Margo! So, don't turn this around on me." He barked."And why should I believe you since all you do is lie to me?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, taking a deep breath before continuing."I should've been more specific."

"Yes, you should have." Dean said sarcastically."You never tell me anything. How am I supposed to know whether you're seeing someone or not?"

"Honestly, I...I haven't had a date in...forever." She added hesitantly, waiting for his reaction. She felt so vulnerable admitting this to him."I'm not seeing anyone."

"Really?" Dean stated drily, clearly unconvinced. On the one hand he wanted to know for sure, on the other hand he prefered to stay in sweet ignorance. He wasn't ready to find out that there was another man in her life. Hell, he didn't want her to be with someone at all.

"No!" Margo shouted exasperated."There is no one. Do you think with working all the time and a six-year-old I have the time to go out? Besides, I'm constantly with you and Deanna, so how the hell am I supposed to find a man, huh?"

Dean's eyes turned dangerously dark at her words and this time he wasn't able to hold back the full brunt of his anger. "If you hate being with me and your daughter and if your _family _is such a burden to you_, _then we can change that easily!"

"God, that's not what I meant!" Margo exclaimed, the fury slowly taking over completely."You're so infuriating, Winchester!"

"So are you, sweetheart." Dean yelled, equally furious.

They were both too caught up in their argument, forgetting about everything else but their own stupid and useless anger that they didn't notice their daughter's presence. Her parents' loud voices had woken Deanna up and she had slipped out of bed to go see what was going on. She walked down a few steps and then hesitated, not daring to go further she sat down on the staircase and listened to the fight.

From her spot she couldn't see her parents and she didn't want to, it was scary enough. They were shouting so loud at each other, their voices laced with many negative emotions. This wasn't the first time though, she had heard her parents argue multiple times, but this fight seemed to be the worst.

_Please stop yelling! Please don't be mad, please don't hate each other! _Deanna wanted to shout those words, to make her parents listen, but she was too scared and remained frozen on the steps. After a few more minutes she couldn't take it anymore and when she had managed to get up, she quickly ran back up the steps and into her room. She climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her head and squeezing her eyes shut, trying to blind out the noises from downstairs. Soon, the yelling subsided and the little girl was able drift into a deep sleep again.

"Okay, fine!" Margo snapped, holding both hands up in defense and taking a deep breath to calm herself. Their argument was getting out of control, completely derailed and she forced herself to stop.

"I love our daughter." Margo said a lot calmer, bravely meeting Dean's gaze. She saw the anger and the fury blazing in his eyes, but to her surprise no hatred. Come to think of it, Dean never gave her hateful looks. Any other possible emotion, but never hate. The thought made her ridiculously happy, replacing the wrath she had felt not even a minute ago.

"I know you love her, too. And I love..." _you_. Margo stopped herself in time before the confession could've slipped out of her mouth. Where was this coming from? He didn't love her, they had never been in love with each other, so why was this strong feeling so evident all of a sudden? Oh God, did she love him? Was she in love with Dean Winchester? Panic tugged at her heart at the revelation, but she forced herself not to think about it now.

"I hate fighting with you, we need to stop accusing each other of all those horrible things. Our family is not a burden to me, it never was. And I know the same goes for you." She explained, her voice trembling nervously.

Dean nodded, running a weary hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me about the meeting?" He demanded softly, his voice low and quiet.

Margo sighed heavily, searching for the right words. She prayed her answer wouldn't upset him again."I thought you wouldn't believe me."

"What?" Dean looked at her confused.

"I thought you would think it was an excuse and I didn't want to upset you."

"But you did upset me by not telling me." He spat, shaking his head in disbelief. He hated the fact that she was lying to him, that she was holding things back. Why did she feel the need to hurt him intentionally? Yes, he was hurt, he realized, but he would never say it out loud.

"I know...god, Dean. I never know how to tell you things. It's so weird between us and I always fear to enrage you with everything I say." She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again and looking at him."I'm so...confused. Especially after what happened in the Impala..." She trailed off nervously.

Dean's eyes turned dark at her words and he took a step towards her. He saw a tinge of fear and the same helplessness he felt mirrored in her eyes.

"We've got ourselves quite a situation, huh?" He said quietly with a small smile."I know what you mean, I don't know how to talk to to you, either. You confuse me, too, Margo." Dean paused, insecurity appearing on his face before he added hesitantly. "But even though it's not easy we have to try and get along... somehow."

"Yeah." She replied, looking up at him."How about next time we'll try having a normal conversation without it turning into another nasty fight, okay?"

"Very ambitious." Dean chuckled."And just so you know, sweetheart, I'm not regretting it...you know, the Impala." He said huskily and Margo swallowed hard.

"Me either." She admitted and watched as the surprise on Dean's face turned into cockiness. "I'm sorry." She repeated again, Dean smiled a very dirty smile and then cupped her face.

"Stop apologizing." He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips swiftly against hers before letting go of her. Margo took in a sharp breath and then leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth to his again.

Dean's chuckle was muffled by her mouth as he wound his arms around her waist and moved backwards to the couch. Without breaking the kiss, he sat down, pulling Margo along with him and she straddled his lap, tangling her fingers in his hair.

They kissed slowly at first, leisurely even, savoring the feel of each other, not knowing when another opportunity to be that close would occur again. But then Dean moved and got on top of her; the motion causing them both to almost fall off the small sofa, but he managed to regain balance and keep them successfully from landing onto the floor.

They both laughed softly before joining their mouths again, their kissing becoming more heated. They knew what they were doing was wrong and that they needed to stop, but neither seemed to have the strength to do so, both too captivated by one another to be rational.

Dean's hands slipped under her leather jacket and travelled up her stomach to her chest, starting to caress her breasts over the material of her shirt. Margo moaned into the kiss and tightened her legs around his waist in response, making Dean groan. He broke the kiss, his lips moving down her neck and leaving a hot trail of kisses on her skin. Margo gasped and instinctively raised her hips, rubbing up against him as Dean sucked softly on the spot right under her ear.

"Dean..." She breathed helplessly and the little blood that remained in his head left his brain completely, hearing that delicious whisper coming off of her lips.

"Please..." Dean heard her whisper again and he leaned up to glance down at her. "Dean..." She said, holding onto him tightly and breathing heavily."...don't leave again, stay with me tonight."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you liked this chapter! Huge thanks to cold kagome and Addi101 for reviewing the last chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean smiled at Margo and leaned back down again, joining their lips and kissing her extensively. She didn't have to beg him; even if he had wanted to, it would have been impossible for him to find the strength to leave her now. He was right there where he wanted to be, in Margo's embrace, the warmth of her body beneath his, pressing to him tightly. It wasn't until that moment that he realized how much he missed her.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." He whispered against her lips and felt how Margo released a relieved breath. Smiling happily, she pulled his jacket off of his shoulders, helping him to get rid of it and then started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You wanna stay here on the couch or should we move this to my bedroom?" She asked, breathing heavily and struggling to get the shirt off of him as fast as she could.

"I don't fucking care." Dean replied, making Margo let out a laugh which turned into a gasp when his hands disappeared under her shirt, brushed over the heated skin of her abdomen and quickly undid her jeans. His movements were always so swift and precise, he managed to get her faster out of her clothes than any other man she had ever been with and it had fascinated her right from the start. But she knew that whenever he was in the mood, Dean also liked to take his time and torture her by slowly peeling off piece after piece...Margo stopped thinking when Dean's mouth attacked her neck again, making her moan.

Dean couldn't wait to see her naked again, feel her writhing beneath him so deliciously and hear her moan his name. Her reaction to his caresses made him dizzy, he finally had proof that she still wanted him and he bet she missed their intimacy as much as he did. After all, three weeks ago she hadn't asked him to stop and had willingly given in, so they ended up in the backseat of his car and had sex for the first time in years again. Maybe it had broken down the walls that they built to protect themselves from the pain they could cause each other and now Dean and Margo were both defenseless, not able to escape the awoken lust and desire.

Margo buried her hands in Dean's hair, moaning into the kiss when he cupped her ass and pressed her closer to his lower body. She could feel how hard he already was and another surge of heat rippled through her. Dean groaned when Margo's nails scraped his head and he grabbed the waistband of her jeans with both hands, wanting to yank them down her hips to finally feel her delicious curves.

The phone rang.

Dean interrupted his actions, let go of her and sat up. Margo leaned up, brushed her dishevelled hair back and tried to focus. They exchanged looks in silence as Dean's phone sounded two more times. He struggled to think straight through his lust-dazed mind and when he was somewhat able to, he reluctantly pulled the phone from his pants' pocket and answered.

Margo watched how he turned serious, fully concentrated on the busness-talk and by the sound of his tone she could tell it was important. She decided to give him privacy – the moment was gone anyway - so she got up and went upstairs. Noticing that her jeans were undone, she quickly zipped and buttoned them up, blushing terribly as she straightened out the rest of her clothing. Now that rationality took over and dissolved the lust, she couldn't believe that they almost had sex. Again. She wanted to sleep with Dean and was even disappointed about the interruption yet she couldn't help but be angry and ashamed of having let her feelings control her.

Margo walked down the hall and into Deanna's room to check on her. Sitting down on the bed cautiously, she smiled softly as she watched her daughter sleep for a while. Her soft even breathing was soothing and the darkness of the room calmed her, helped Margo to analyze her feelings as she recalled the events from not even five minutes ago.

She was still attracted to Dean. Margo still felt exactly the same way about him she had felt when they first met. She had thought after a certain time they would have had enough of one another, the strong emotions they felt would lessen and disappear and they would part, but it never happened. Quite the contrary, it seemed the more time she spent with Dean the more she needed to be with him. And then she got pregnant...Now she was wondering if her feelings for him would ever change. Probably not.

But she knew attraction was not enough, sex was not enough. They couldn't let their desire ruin everything, destroy their family. Their daughter needed stability in her life. She had to accept the fact that she could never have sex with Dean again. The night in the Impala had been the last time. It wasn't easy to come to terms with that and Margo felt an unbearable sadness take a hold of her. She buried her hands in her hair, fighting the turmoil of emotions inside of her. Her life had gotten so complicated and she wasn't sure how to deal with her current situation anymore.

After a minute, Margo told herself to stop wallowing in her daughter's room and go downstairs to face Dean. She leaned over and covered Deanna properly up before kissing her forehead. Quietly, she got up and left the room.

Margo was still wearing her jacket since she hadn't had the time to take it off when she got home. That fight with Dean started so fast and...She shook her head at the memory, slipped her jacket off and headed downstairs to hang it up in the hallway. Avoiding the living room, she then proceeded to her own bedroom to change. The entire time she kept thinking about Dean, not able to get him out of her mind.

Dean ended the phone call and leaned back with a sigh, resting his head against the back of the couch. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore his crotch and shifted a little to ease the light throbbing of his length. It was impossible; his thoughts drifted back to the recent events on the couch, but he refused to relive those minutes, the state he was in right now was torture enough.

Not wanting to think about Margo's body, her soft lips on his and that warm smooth skin she was hiding beneath the clothes, he opened his eyes again and took a deep breath. Staring up at the ceiling, he thought about her reaction instead. She had left the room - not a good sign. He wanted to know whether she regretted making out with him or not. She probably wouldn't consider sleeping with him again so soon, but maybe with a little persuasion he could get her into his bed again.

He couldn't deny it, he wanted her. He had been such a fool for convincing himself otherwise and keeping his distance since Deanna's birth. Was it really that wrong to sleep with the mother of his child? No, of course not. But he didn't want to get attached to her or to raise some high expectations. He was desperately trying to maintain his freedom; he hadn't wanted to get married and Margo wouldn't marry a guy just because she was having his baby. Dean had to admit, he had been relieved that she hadn't forced him into a relationship, because he couldn't have done that. But with their agreement he was able to get involved with other women, to have fun and still raise his daughter with her. Margo didn't mind.

Unfortunately, she was the only woman he couldn't have. For some reason, they both felt too uncomfortable around each other and couldn't continue having sex. Deanna changed everything between them, forced them to grow up.

For the past few years Dean had been content with his life, but recently he had been feeling uneasy and kept fighting with Margo. And now he realized why. She was always there, he saw her every day and it was driving him crazy to know he couldn't just take her like he usually would have whenever he wanted her. They weren't in that kind of relationship anymore, there seemed to be an invisible line between them, keeping them seperated. And Dean hated it.

Determined to convince her somehow to get involved with him again, he got up. But since he had to approach this topic delicately, he had to take it slow - and spend the night in the living room. Dean sighed, trying to figure out how to get comfortable on the couch as he examined it. When he heard the water running in the shower, he walked to Margo's bedroom to look for a blanket and a pillow in the closet.

Margo finished her shower and stepped out of the bathroom, heading towards her bedroom. As she changed into her pajamas she noticed Dean's t-shirt she had slept in the night before on the bed. She quickly crumpled it up and threw it in the laundry basket, hoping and praying Dean hadn't seen it. That would be so embarrassing and she was sure he wouldn't be too pleased about it.

After getting rid of the t-shirt, she felt a little less vulnerable and went back to the living-room, this time confident enough to finally talk to him. "Dean, listen..." When Margo walked in and saw Dean struggling to turn the couch into a decent bed, she stopped in her tracks, trailing off. The courage left her and she didn't dare to say what she had intended to.

Dean let go of the sheet he was trying to place on the couch and looked up at her questioningly, waiting for her to speak. He noticed how nervous she was and he was certain he knew the reason for that.

"You...you don't have to sleep here." Margo said awkwardly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Dean was fighting to prevent a smile from showing on his face.

"You can sleep with me if you want to." She continued and a dirty grin appeared on Dean's face. He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked huskily and stepped closer to her.

Margo took automatically a step back, making Dean chuckle. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest. She cleared her throat and wrung her hands before speaking up again. "I didn't mean...you can sleep _by_ me, in my bed. I wasn't talking about..." She broke off, a little flustered.

Dean chuckled."I know what you meant, sweetheart." He decided to stop messing with her and closed the remaining distance between them, leaning down to brush his mouth softly against hers. Her lips parted willingly and Dean ran his tongue across her bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth. He heard her sigh when their tongues met, swirling slowly and it sent a heat wave down to his lower body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and felt Margo grabbing the front of his shirt, desperately clinging onto him.

She was aware of his hardness against her stomach and felt her own body reacting. Wetness built between her thighs again, yet she couldn't find the strength to pull back. She wanted the kiss to last for a few more seconds. Dean didn't want to stop, either. But the reaction of his body forced him to. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers for a moment.

"Margo..." He whispered eventually, looking down at her.

"Yeah?" She asked breathlessly, feeling both relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"I need a shower." He said and Margo frowned in confusion at first, but then she noticed the look on his face. Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Glad you think this is funny." Dean said drily and stepped away from her, taking in her pajama bottoms and the simple t-shirt. He couldn't help but feel a little sad although it wasn't that surprising. Of course she wouldn't wear his shirt in his presence.

"So, see you in bed?" Margo asked, reminding him that he hadn't given an answer to her proposition.

"I'll be there." He replied and winked at her.

"Okay." She said, biting down on her bottom lip. Dean looked at her one last time and left the living room, sighing heavily. His expression was undefinable and Margo wondered what was going through his mind. She placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart, trying to calm down. Maybe it was a mistake to offer him to sleep in her bed. How was she going to resist him?

Margo was sitting in her bed against the pillows, waiting on Dean to come out of the shower. She kept glancing at the door, completely on edge. She had no idea why she was acting like that. It wasn't like she had never shared a bed with him before. However...this was a different situation.

Margo picked up the book that was lying on her nightstand and opened it to distract herself.

Dean walked in and she made the mistake of glancing up. Her eyes widened.

What the hell was he thinking? Was he doing _that_ on purpose?

Dean was only wearing his boxers and nothing else. He was standing with his back to her, so he didn't see her reaction, nor the dirty look she shot him. Margo attempted to avert her gaze from his wonderfully muscular and strong back, but failed miserably. Her eyes were glued to him, watching him as he rummaged through the closet.

Dean felt her staring, her eyes burned practically through him. He honestly hadn't meant to tease her, it just didn't occur to him how she would feel if he ran around half naked. He had been too busy getting rid of his desire and locking his feelings away to think about anything else.

He turned around and saw how she quickly looked down at her book, pretending to be reading. He smirked, loving the fact that nothing between them seemed to have changed. They still had the hots for each other, got still turned on by one another despite everything that had happened between them. Surprisingly, it didn't scare him how much he still wanted the same woman after such a long time. Especially after all the things they had already done with each other...including the procreation of their daughter. Dean chuckled at the thought.

He remembered that Margo had made sure to cover herself properly and thought he needed to play fair as well. He grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on, noticing how Margo relaxed immediately. She was obviously freaking out whereas he was completely calm. He wondered why it made her so uncomfortable to be sharing a bed with him. And the more nervous she got the calmer he was. But he wanted her to feel at ease with him.

Margo finally looked at Dean when he crawled in bed next to her. "Are you sure you don't mind me sleeping here?" He asked and she looked at him stunned, not having expected to hear that from him. He was so serious, his question was sincere and Margo felt all the awkardness slip away. There was that side of him again. The caring, loving one.

"Yeah." She smiled at him."You have a long day tomorrow and the couch is too uncomfortable."

Dean nodded, content with her answer. Margo put the book away and turned off the bedside lamp on her side, so they were left in darkness. A pale stripe of moonlight was shining through the curtains, splitting the pitch-black bedroom. They laid in silence for a couple of minutes before Margo finally turned onto her side, her back facing Dean and closed her eyes.

Dean shifted beside her and then she felt his hand on her hip and almost jumped at the contact.

"I was hoping you would wear my shirt." He said quietly in her ear, his breath sweeping over her face and neck. His hand wandered to her waist and down to her hip again, caressing the delicious curve. His touch was so hot that it seemed to burn through the fabric of her pajamas; she thought the material had melted off of her and he was directly touching her skin. Margo suppressed a shiver.

She turned her head a little, so she could make eye contact even though she only made out the contours of his face in the dark.

"You know that I still have that thing." It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. There was no use in denying it; he already knew she was keeping it. Margo sighed, she shouldn't have left it laying around like that, but it was too late now. He started to grin at her words; she could just tell and expected him to make fun of her.

"I love seeing you in my shirt." He said instead, surprising her. The want was evident in his voice and she had to swallow hard, feeling heat creep up again. "It's such a fucking tease every time you walk around in that thing with your ass barely covered and those legs that I want wrapped around me so fucking bad." He said, his voice raspy and low.

Margo stayed quiet, his words had left her speechless. After a moment, she turned a little and leaned up on her elbows, bringing her face close to his."If you continue being a good little boy, I might wear it for you next time." She whispered, their lips almost touching and laid back down again.

Dean chuckled at her words and placed a teasing kiss onto her neck. He couldn't take his hands off of her and kept stroking her side without pushing her t-shirt out of the way, careful not to go any futher and feel her skin. Her vicinity and the warmth of her body enveloped him pleasantly.

She didn't slap his hand away, nor did she protest, so he reached around and moved his hand under her shirt to caress her bare stomach, hearing her take in a sharp breath. She felt a hot tug in her lower body and turned onto her back to look at him. Dean's hand stilled on her stomach and she placed her hand over his.

"Don't stop." She begged and reached up, cupping his face and pulling him down towards her. Margo took his bottom lip between her teeth, slightly biting down before closing her lips over his mouth in a chaste kiss.

"Fucking tease." Dean groaned and deepened the kiss, letting their tongues meet again.

"This is your fault, Winchester." Margo accused, pulling a little away. "You always make me so hot."

She joined their lips again and they continued kissing for a few more minutes.

"We wouldn't have our daughter if it weren't for me." Dean countered, making Margo smile. "Hey, I totally agree. You're the one who kept dragging me into dark corners to take advantage of me."

"Yeah and you liked it." Dean shot back.

"Thank you for staying with me." She suddenly said, running a hand through his hair. "Even though we're not...you know." She added, blushing a little. Dean didn't reply anything and simply pressed a quick kiss to her lips. He settled back in the sheets, lying on his back.

After a minute, he felt Margo take his hand, entwining their fingers and then scooting closer to him. "Good night, Dean." He heard her muffled voice as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Night, baby." He replied and closed his eyes. Somehow, he didn't mind that he didn't get any and was wondering why as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I've to say I'm amazed by the amount of reviews I got for this story after posting the last chapter and would like to thank cold kagome, the nice guest, deangirl4ever and margolovesdean for reviewing, thank you so much! It makes me really happy that you guys are enjoying this story and hope I won't disappoint you. ****Also, big thanks to everyone who's still reading, I really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Margo got out of bed quietly, hurried to make breakfast and get ready for work while trying her best to wake Dean which was impossible. Sleepily he asked for five more minutes and turned onto his stomach again, burying his face in the pillow. Margo sighed and walked out of the bedroom to see if she was luckier getting her daughter out of bed. Deanna didn't complain at all as she slowly began to get dressed, so Margo figured she must have had a good night's sleep. She tended to be just as cranky as her father in the morning when she was too tired. Only difference was that Deanna was six years old and Dean thirty-two.

Margo left her daughter's room and walked back into her own where Dean was still lying in bed, no intention of getting up anytime soon.

"Time's up." She said, looking down at him."It's seven thirty, Winchester."

Dean let out an annoyed groan."Five more minutes." He mumbled into the pillow.

Margo couldn't help but chuckle. She knew he had had a long day and wasn't rested; he worked long hours and probably had an even more excruciating schedule today. And she had given him a hard time lately for constantly working instead of spending time with their daughter. She felt immediately guilty as she remembered their fight at his house when she came to pick Deanna up. She was such an idiot. Margo shook her head, annoyed with herself. She wondered why the hell she was always arguing with him about stupid irrelevant things, it only drove Dean away and caused him to keep his distance when all she really wanted was for him to be with her. She didn't blame him, she could be a real bitch sometimes. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting that way?

Margo stood by the bed, watching Dean and felt her dark thoughts begin to slip away; entirely different ones crept into her mind at the sight of him instead.

He had stayed with her just because she asked him to. Margo was still surprised; she thought he would make up an excuse and leave, not giving a fuck about her plea. Maybe he did care about her a little after all and not just because of their wild past or because of the fact that she was the mother of his child, but because he honestly liked her, even just a little bit.

Dean turned onto his back; he had kicked the blanket off, so she got a good view of his body. His chest rose and fell with each breath and Margo wished he would have taken his t-shirt off, so she could see the bare skin and hard muscles now. The images in her mind made her feel hot again and she stepped closer to him, not able to resist anymore. She knew the perfect way to wake him.

Margo slipped out of her heels and cautiously climbed onto the bed, crawling over to him and up the length of his body. She straddled him, causing her black skirt to ride up and placed her hands on either side of the pillow, avoiding contact though and making sure to keep her weight lifted off of him. She leaned in slowly and lightly brushed his lips with hers before moving further down along his jaw-line, feeling his stubble under the soft skin of her lips. The contrast excited her even more and she kissed and nibbled at his neck, licking over his pulse point and the spot under his ear that she knew made him weak.

Dean was aware of Margo's presence; his tired mind registered how she got on top of him and he felt her breath and smelled her perfume. But he was too lazy to open his eyes or to lift his hands and touch her, so he continued pretending to be asleep, never making a sound. He was curious to find out how far she was willing to go; anticipating her next move, not knowing where she was going to touch him caused heat to shoot through him. He couldn't keep quiet any longer.

Dean let out a sigh but didn't move and Margo chuckled, thinking he was still asleep. She grew confident, liking this game more and more with every second. She shifted a little, finally sitting down on him and lightly grinding her hips against his to torture him and draw his attention to her.

Dean gritted his teeth, suppressing a moan as he felt her body on his, straddling him, her bare legs imprisoning him. Margo slipped her hands under his shirt, scraping his abdomen with her nails lightly and leaned forward to run her tongue along his ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth. Dean gripped her hips hard, hissing at the contact and making Margo gasp, not having realized he had been awake the whole time, she was taken by surprise.

"Shit, sweetheart." He grunted, his eyes flying open. Now he was fully awake.

Margo recovered quickly, the surprised look on her face disappeared and she started laughing at Dean's reaction. He lifted his head off the pillow and took in the sight of her on top of him. He groaned seeing the tight business suit she was wearing. He moved one hand up her thigh and under her skirt, teasing the skin there. He couldn't help but grind up into her, needing some sort of friction. Margo closed her eyes, moaning at the touch and moving her hips a little to rub against his hardness.

He let go of her hips and Margo felt a loss as his strong hold on her loosened. She wanted to protest, but Dean tangled his other hand in her hair and pulled her down to him. "Fuck, are you trying to kill me with this secretary outfit?" He said hoarsely, capturing her lips with his and forcing his tongue into her mouth before she could respond, kissing her roughly. His grip on her thigh tightened and he tugged at her hair, causing Margo to moan into his mouth.

She placed both hands onto his chest and sat up, breaking the kiss. She ran a hand through his hair, smiling at him as he looked at her, still baffled. There was it again, he realized, this playful side of her which had disappeared a long time ago and he had feared was never going to come back again.

"I was just thinking of a way to make it easier for you to get up." She said quietly and Dean chuckled."Oh, I am up, sweetheart."

Margo wanted to lean down and kiss him again, but then heard Deanna calling for her and her eyes widened."Shit!" She exclaimed, climbing off of Dean and out of bed. He laughed when Margo ran out of the bedroom before Deanna could walk in. He sighed heavily and decided to finally roll his ass out of bed. He showered and quickly got dressed before joining his girls in the kitchen. The look on Deanna's face was priceless when he entered since she had thought he had left the night before. She ran up to him and hugged his legs, happy that he was still there. Seeing the joy on his daughter's face caused the last bit of tiredness he still felt - even after Margo's attack and the hot shower – to dissipate. He had an amazing family and was the luckiest man in the world. He smiled at Margo when she handed him a cup of coffee and she smiled back at him, taking his hand and making him sit down at the table.

* * *

Dean waited in the hallway for the school to end and his daughter to come out of the classroom. After a few more minutes, the bell rang and the door flew open, kids storming out, excited that they were finally free. When she caught sight of him, he grinned at her and Deanna smiled happily and ran towards him. Dean squatted down and caught her in his arms before standing up again.

"Hi my angel." He said, kissing her head."Good day?"

Deanna frowned, thinking about his question. Dean couldn't help but smile at the look on her face; whenever he was in a bad mood being around his daughter always cheered him up.

"It was okay." Deanna finally replied, matter-of-factly.

"Good. Are you ready to go home?" Dean asked and she beamed. "Yes, let's go home!"

"Dean, wait." A female voice called him in that moment and he turned around, seeing it belonged to one of the mothers. Dean tried hard to think of the name; he was sure she had mentioned it once or twice but came up with nothing, his mind was blank. He knew Deanna had been on a playdate at their house a few times and that the mom liked her clothes revealing. She always chatted and flirted with him when they came to pick their daughters up from school. And she was about his age. But for the love of God, Dean couldn't recall her name.

She approached him with a sexy smile, dragging her daughter along who already had an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh no." He heard his own daughter whisper and chuckled, amused by the fact that even six year olds were aware that the woman could talk one's head off.

Deanna got out of his embrace and he put her back down, focusing on the tall brunette that had stopped in front of him. She was wearing tight low-rise jeans, black heels and a black halter top that showed a lot of cleavage. Her hair was long and straight, flowing over her shoulders and back seductively. Dean let his eyes quickly wander down her body, not able to deny that it was a very nice view. Then he looked up at her, looking her straight in the eye and giving her his trademark grin.

"Hi." He greeted nonchalantly.

"Hi, Dean." She beamed."Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, well I've been working lately. Today I finally managed to pick my daughter up." Dean replied. He was still struggling to remember the woman's name.

The brunette let out a throaty laugh, taking a step closer to him. "Of course. You're a very busy man."

Her gaze drifted down his torso slowly and further down, taking in the sight of the wonderful man standing before her. When she met his gaze again, there was a glint in her eyes and a bright smile on her face.

Dean cleared his throat and swallowed hard, beginning to feel very uncomfortable under her penetrating observation. He felt like a wild animal's prey; completely vulnerable and at her mercy. Was this how women felt whenever he checked them out and hit on them at a bar? It was especially awkward for him since this woman was flirting shamelessly with him in the presence of Deanna and her own daughter. He quickly reached for Deanna's hand and let out a sigh when she put her small hand into his. He felt so much better now.

"It's been forever since our daughters had a play date. Why don't you bring Deanna over today? Stacy'll be thrilled." She said sweetly, forcing Dean to focus back on her.

"Well..." He started, unsure of what to say. "It's up to Deanna. If she wants to..." He looked down at his daughter and she met his gaze in panic, giving him her Sam-Winchester-puppy-dog-eyes and shaking her head slightly. Dean was powerless; he could never resist that look, no matter whether it was his brother or daughter looking at him with such pleading eyes. Dean sighed inwardly, turning to look at the woman.

"But I'm afraid we won't make it. Like you've said yourself, I'm very busy at the moment." The second those words left his mouth, he finally remembered her name and grinned happily. "I'm sorry, Sherry. But thanks. We should be going..." He added, hoping to get rid of her without being too rude. Deanna was getting impatient and he could see that Sherry's daughter Stacy was getting annoyed as well.

Sherry nodded."Yeah, I saw your car in the parking lot. Mine's parked nearby."

They walked down the hallway and stepped out of the school building, heading to the parking lot. Dean saw Sherry walking over to her car; relieved he turned his attention back on his daughter, opening the door of the Impala and helping her to get in. As he fastened Deanna's seatbelt and made sure that she was safe, she shot him an undefinable look which confused him and made him feel guilty. It was ridiculous, he hadn't done anything wrong. He quickly looked away, not able to stand the expression on her face any longer. What was going through her six-year-old mind?

"Dean." He almost jumped, hearing Sherry's voice behind his back. He was too lost in thought and didn't realize that she was standing there. Dean took a deep breath and closed the car door before turning around to her with a friendly smile.

"I just wanted to ask you..." She trailed off and stepped a little closer to him, so he was trapped between her and the Impala.

"What?" He asked calmly, not letting her forwardness throw him off track.

"What's the deal with you and Margo?" She said quietly, almost in a whisper. Dean was too baffled, he couldn't even come up with an answer.

"You know...people talk." She added innocently and Dean felt anger boil in the pit of his stomach at her words, replacing the perplexity. "Is that so, Sherry?" He shot back; even though he was annoyed with her he managed to keep smiling. "Don't believe everything you hear."

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking you." She let out a laugh and placed her hand on his arm, lowering her voice before continuing. "Are you guys divorced?" Sherry didn't seem to notice that Dean was utterly furious and about to explode.

"No." He replied curtly. "We never got married in the first place." Sherry looked at him dumbfounded, having not expected that. She blinked a few times in confusion.

"But...uh, you have a daughter." She stammered, looking at the car where Deanna was sitting in the backseat and waiting impatiently for her dad to end the conversation with Sherry.

The look on Sherry's face made Dean laugh and he shook his head in disbelief. "Sherry..." He started, a cocky grin appearing on his face."...you don't have to get married for that."

Dean turned his back on her to open the car door and get the hell out of there when Sherry stopped him again."I wanted to know whether you're still with her or not because...I have a problem with my car." She said quickly and Dean frowned."Well, make an appointment with my office then and we'll go over the paperwork, okay? We'll get you a good deal if you wanna sell it."

"Actually, I was wondering whether you could take a look at it yourself. My husband knows how to sell cars and make a fortune. But he has no idea how the inside of a car looks like." She laughed.

Dean looked at her intently, knowing this was the oldest trick to get a man in one's bed. Ask him to take a look underneath your...hood. At any other time he would have taken the opportunity to get laid, but now...After all, that woman was the mother of one of Deanna's friends. He couldn't do that. And he wouldn't. Besides, he knew her husband and he liked the guy. Dean wasn't the type to steal another man's wife, at least not anymore.

"Margo wouldn't mind, right? Since you aren't together." Sherry interrupted his thoughts, looking at him hopefully.

"No, she wouldn't mind." He sighed, barely getting the words out. He knew it was true and he hated it. Margo was always so cool about everything and didn't get jealous once. Why?

Dean thought about it for a minute and came to a decision."Just give me a call and I'll come by."

Sherry smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek quickly. "Thank you, Dean." She said, turning around and walking back to her car, glancing back at him over her shoulder.

Dean sighed, watching her leave and checking her ass out in those tight jeans, he couldn't deny how attractive she was. They had been flirting and joking with each other in the past, but it was all very innocent between them. He never made a move on her. She was married and Dean had sworn off married women a long time ago after having an affair with a married chick once which had ended in a total disaster. Sherry loved her husband and never tried to get in his pants, either. But today she had so obviously been hitting on him. She was definitely his type, the kind of woman he preferred to hook up with at a bar. It's been a while since he picked up someone and he kinda missed it. Being a father and working all the time made it impossible to go out often. But he didn't want to change anything about his life; his wild past was over.

Dean got behind the wheel, shaking those thoughts off. He would repair Sherry's car and that's it. He wouldn't start an affair with her, it was not worth it.

"Sorry, apple pie." He apologized to his daughter, smiling sheepishly at her.

Deanna rolled her eyes."It's okay. I know Stacy's mom likes to talk. But can we go now? I'm hungry."

"Okay." Dean replied with a laugh, starting the engine and finally leaving the school parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for still reading this story, hope you liked this chapter. Big thanks to cold kagome, deangirl4ever, margolovesdean and BrownEyedDreamr for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you for your kind comments, guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you don't wanna go to Stacy's?" Dean asked his daughter when they walked through the front door and inside the house. After they had gotten rid of Sherry and her daughter, they had lunch at a diner before going home. They weren't in a hurry; it was Friday and his little girl would finally stay with him over the weekend again.

"Yeah." Deanna mumbled and flopped down onto the couch in the living room.

"Why?" Her father asked again.

"Because she's stupid." Deanna replied and Dean frowned, not having expected that answer. "Well..." He eventually said and sat down next to her. "If your mom were here she would tell you not to call someone stupid. But she's not and I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Dean knew his daughter would never insult someone or call them names without a reason. He and Margo were so damn lucky. She was such a good kid, even too good sometimes.

"I thought Stacy was your best friend." He said and his heart broke when Deanna shook her head sadly.

"No. I don't like her anymore." She whispered and quickly glanced at her father to see his reaction.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Dean asked softly, wondering what the hell it was that could possibly have happened between two six-year-olds.

"No." She said quietly and hesitantly met his eye. She looked at him intently for a few seconds as if trying to read his mind before looking away.

Dean scratched his head, wishing he could somehow get the truth out of her. But if she didn't want to, he wasn't going to force her to talk. He, too, hated it to be pressured. Maybe this was about some girl thing and Deanna needed her mother. When Margo got home she could talk to her.

He wrapped an arm around Deanna's tiny frame and kissed her head."You can always talk to me, you know that, right?" He said, needing her to know that he was there for her. Maybe this was some stupid childish fight, but maybe this was really serious.

Dean smiled when she nodded her head and hugged him back. "I know, daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, apple pie." He pulled her even closer to him and closed his eyes as he relished the few seconds of having his daughter in his arms before she wriggled out of his hold and jumped off the couch.

"When is mommy going to be home?" Deanna asked, all sadness suddenly gone replaced by a heartwarming smile.

"I'm not sure. Mommy's got a lot of work today, it'll probably be late." Dean replied, getting up. "I'll make dinner tonight."

"Okay." Deanna looked up at him with a very serious expression on her face. "But daddy...don't order pizza again, you know it's not healthy and mommy will be mad at you." She instructed her father, knowing what kind of food he prefered. She had often overheard her mom telling her dad to start eating healthier and since she wasn't here at the moment, Deanna knew it was her job to look after her dad.

Dean chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I won't, promise."

With the energy that only six year olds have, Deanna grabbed her backpack that she had dropped onto the floor by the couch earlier and rushed out of the living room and sped up the stairs to her room before Dean could even blink with an eye.

"Where are you going? Deanna...?" He called after her, surprised that their talk had ended so abruptly. When he didn't get a response, he laughed and shook his head, making his way to the kitchen. His daughter was a whirlwind, a bundle of energy and he barely had the power to keep up with her, so he decided not to run after her.

He couldn't remember the last time he had made anything that didn't require more than just a microwave, so it took him a few minutes to find his pots and pans in the depths of the barely used cupboard. He put a pot filled with water on the stove and waited for it to boil before he added the spaghetti. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking about Deanna's words. His daughter was right, he really needed more veggies in his life and with an annoyed groan he started to make a salad.

Deanna came flying into the kitchen with her coloring book and a bunch of pencils, dumping it all on the kitchen table. She grinned at Dean and he smiled back at her, watching her move to sit at the table. Instinctively Dean took a step forward, wanting to help her move the heavy chair, but forced himself to stop because he knew she didn't really need his help. Deanna managed to pull the chair out herself easily and take a seat at the table. Dean leaned against the counter, lost in thought as his daughter opened her book and started coloring.

His baby wasn't really a baby anymore. She was only six years old, but growing up so fast and didn't need his help with a lot of things anymore. He remembered the day they brought her home from the hospital and how tiny she looked sleeping in her crib. All he had wanted to do was to protect her. For the first few weeks of her life he used to be so scared every minute of every day, fearing something could happen to his little girl.

The thought made him sad and he shook his head to ban it from his mind. He didn't know what was going on with him, but suddenly he found himself wanting to relive those moments again. Even though it had been a very stressful and frightening time, he had never been happier. He wished he could experience the joy of having a baby again.

Dean froze in shock at his train of thoughts. He wanted another child. Was he out of his mind?

He swallowed hard and ran a hand down his face, turning back to the stove to stir the cooking spaghetti. Come to think of it, the thought wasn't _that_ ridiculous. He had a little brother and he was more than grateful for that. He didn't want Deanna to grow up as an only child, he wanted her to have siblings. And she was already six, so he and Margo really needed to have a talk soon...

"Hold your horses, Winchester." He mumbled under his breath as his own thoughts started to scare him. This would never happen; he had to accept that and quit daydreaming. After all, they needed to solve their issues first before thinking about procreating. What if Margo wouldn't want to have children with him?

Dean sighed and fished his phone from his jeans' pocket. He had tried to call Margo earlier, but only reached the voicemail.

"Crap!" He cursed quietly when he took a look at the display and saw that he had a missed call from her.

"What's wrong?" Deanna looked up at him curiously.

"Nothing's wrong, princess. I missed a call from mommy." Dean said and pressed the button to listen to the message she had left, which he took as a bad sign.

_Hey, it's me. Missed you again. _

_But I know you're busy with Deanna, she's a handful._

_Anyways, I just called to let you know that I'm working late and don't know when I'll be home, but I'm afraid I won't make it to dinner._

_Please, don't be mad. Tell our daughter I love her and...uh, don't wait up._

_Okay, that's it...I think, so...bye!_

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the awkward message; she sounded so nervous and uncomfortable. He couldn't wait for her to come home, so he could make her even more nervous. He grinned devilishly at the thought. Even though he really wanted to be pissed at her for missing out on dinner since she always bitched and critizied him whenever he had to work late, he couldn't. He could tell she was feeling guilty and didn't intend on making her feel worse. And strangely, he found himself missing her.

He walked over to Deanna and sat down at the table next to her. "That was mommy."

"She can't come home?" Deanna asked and when Dean said no she hung her head, pouting. "I hate it when you and mommy have to work so long."

"We hate it, too. But mommy's very sorry and she told me to tell you she loves you very much." Dean said and dialed Margo's number, hoping to get through this time. But again no luck. "Hey, you know what, let's leave her a message, okay?"

"Okay!" Deanna's face lit up and Dean scooted a little closer to her, putting his phone on the table in front of them.

"Hi mommy, it's me and daddy." She said cheerfully, but then looked at Dean when she didn't know what else to say. Dean smiled and took over. "We just wanted you to know that we're fine. But we miss you and we promise to behave and go to bed early, right?" He added, glancing at Deanna and she rolled her eyes at the statement. "Promise. We love you, mommy."

Dean hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Can I stay up until mommy gets home?" Deanna suddenly asked and he hesitated for a second before nodding. So what, it was Friday after all and she could stay up a little longer, Dean thought.

He got up and walked over to the counter to finish making dinner.

* * *

Margo returned way after dinner, when Dean was tucking their daughter in and reading a bedtime story to her.

She opened the front door to Dean's house with the key he had given her and made her way through the darkness and up the stairs, wondering whether they were both already asleep. As she walked down the hallway, she spotted the faint light that was seeping through the crack of the half-open door to Deanna's room and she smiled when she heard Dean's rough voice as he read the story. She remained in the hallway for a few minutes and closed her eyes, listening to Dean doing all the voices and Deanna's happy giggling in response.

"Look who's finally home." Dean said with a smile when she eventually stepped into the room. Deanna looked up from the pictures in the book and smiled brightly when she saw her mother. Margo hurried over to her and sat down on the bed next to her, hugging her tightly and kissing her head.

"Hey baby." She said softly and breathed in her daughter's familiar scent, sighing contentedly.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked and she looked over at him. As soon as they made eye contact and he saw her face more clearly in the dim light his eyes widened a little in surprise. "God, you look awful, sweetheart."

"Thanks." She shot him a dirty look and Dean realized what he had just said."Sorry, I didn't mean...you look tired is all I'm saying."

He leaned up, wanting to kiss her, but hesitated for a moment. Deanna was there with them, so instead of placing a kiss to her mouth he settled for brushing her cheek quickly with his lips. Margo was a little disappointed; after the long exhausting day she could really use a few breathtaking kisses, but she understood. If he had kissed her in front of their daughter, Deanna would have bombarded them with questions that neither of them was ready to answer. So far, they had successfully avoided kissing in front of her and they wanted to keep it that way to not confuse their daughter.

But this didn't change the fact that she wished she could cuddle up to him right now and let him hold her for a little while. Instead, she moved to lean against the headboard and smiled."I didn't mean to interrupt the story, daddy. Go on."

Dean grinned and resumed reading the story aloud when Deanna had settled back in the pillows, both parents on either side of her. Margo started to run her fingers gently through her soft hair and soon her eyes fluttered close and she drifted off to sleep. Dean continued reading though, to make sure that she was really asleep and soon his voice rocked Margo to sleep as well.

He put the book on the nightstand and chuckled softly, realizing both his girls were out cold. He quietly got up and walked over to the other side of the bed, leaning over Margo and gently trying to wake her. She let out a sigh and mumbled something incoherent, but didn't wake up. Dean knew it was no use, so he gently picked her up and carried her out of Deanna's room, trying not to make too much noise. As soon as they were in the hall, Margo stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at Dean in confusion.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." He stopped walking and smirked down at her.

Margo licked her dry lips as her head slowly cleared and she could think again."I fell asleep." She stated, registering that she was in Dean's arms and blushing terribly. Dean chuckled and put her down, fearing she might start protesting about him carrying her all the way downstairs. Although he liked having her in his arms and wished he could hold her just a little longer.

The minute she was not in Dean's embrace anymore, Margo felt cold and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get warm again. She wanted to lean into him so badly and feel his body, his warmth surround her for a few more minutes. It made her a little sad that he had let go of her so quickly, but she didn't let it show and covered it up with a smile."Your voice has always that effect on me. It's been a long day and listening to you is really soothing."

Dean chuckled at her words and headed downstairs, Margo following him quietly. When they had reached the living room, he suddenly stopped halfway to the kitchen and Margo didn't even have the time to wonder what had gotten into him, because in the next moment he spun around and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers. Her body reacted automatically and heat washed over her at Dean's unexpected actions. Too surprised to protest, she gave in and relaxed in his arms. Letting out a sigh that might as well have been a sign of her surrender, she opened up to him willingly and wound her arms around his neck to hold him close.

Reluctantly, Dean pulled away after a few minutes and looked down at her flushed face, grinning."Hi."

"Hi." Margo whispered, taking in a deep breath as she looked up at him, baffled."What the hell was that?"

"The minute you walked into the room, I'd wanted to do this. I wanted to pull you onto the bed and kiss you until you'd ask me to stop. And I know you wanted it, too, sweetheart. I saw the way you looked at me." Dean said barely above a whisper; his voice was unbearably husky and it turned her into a helpless mess of countless emotions."Since you left this morning I couldn't stop thinking about you. You feel the same way, don't you?"

Margo closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, trying her best to think straight. But she couldn't find the right words to say. "What are you doing, Dean?"

"This has to stop, Margo. I can't take this shit any longer." Dean said sternly, but his touch was gentle when he cupped her face and forced her to meet his gaze. He saw the confusion written all over her face and it made him smile. He had to tell her; the tension between them was getting ridiculously painful and he needed to put an end to it.

"I still want you, you know I still want you. So much." Margo's eyes widened in astonishment and fear, but she didn't make a move to distance herself from him, which only encouraged Dean to go on. "I can't stand seeing you every day and not being able to take what's rightfully mine."

"Dean...don't, please...don't." Margo begged, knowing if he kept on talking, she wouldn't be able to fight it any longer. She swallowed hard and blinked a few tears away, but Dean was stubborn as hell and didn't listen.

"This is driving me crazy. I'm losing my freakin' mind just because I wanna fuck you so bad, baby girl." He let out a bitter laugh and Margo bit her bottom lip. She pushed his hands away and took a step back, escaping from his embrace. She needed the space to breathe. Dean's jaw tightened; he fixed his gaze on her, staring at her relentlessly as he waited for her to speak up.

"It doesn't matter what I want. We can't...we just can't." Margo's voice cracked; she could barely get the words out. Because she wanted him just as much and it hurt her to reject him. However, Dean was able to see the truth in her eyes; longing, desire and lust were evident in the depth of her gaze.

"Why? Give me one good reason. Just one." He whispered, smiling softly.

"Our daughter."

Dean's smile vanished in less than a second and his eyes turned dark, a furious expression appeared on his face. He clenched his hands into fists to prevent himself from snapping. How dare she? How could she bring their daughter up as a lame excuse?

"How does you and me sleeping together affect Deanna in any way, huh?"

"You don't get it, do you? I don't wanna give her the illusion of a happy family. Because we're _not_ perfect. We're far from being a perfect little family."

Dean gritted his teeth, hiding his true emotions behind a smirk."You serious? I thought we were doing quite good. Deanna has both her parents, she's healthy and content. You and I, we've been fighting a lot lately, but it could be worse. And now you're telling me how miserable we all are? Really?"

Dean wasn't yelling, he seemed pretty calm. But he sounded so cold that Margo almost wished he would have raised his voice.

"I think we actually _are_ a family, but according to you I'm wrong. Well, my bad. Thank you for clarifying though." He added, the razor sharp sarcasm cutting through the air violently.

"That's not what I meant..." Margo started weakly. "All I'm saying is...it's not that easy. We're not in college anymore and we can't fuck around like we used to."

"Sweetheart, I agree." Dean countered and stepped closer. "But us fighting and keeping our distance affects our daughter more than anything else, don't you think? She notices these kinds of things."

They glared at each other, both trying to bridle their temperament.

"We can't get involved again. Sex will destroy everything between us!" Margo spat eventually. Dean chuckled. "Look at you, you're scared. It's okay, baby."

She quickly averted her gaze, not wanting to see him gloating. He was right. She was scared. Of all the things he could do to her. She wasn't willing to take a risk.

"Stop pretending, I'm not buying any of this crap. You want me as much as I want you, we both know that."

That infuriating cocky smile of his and the glint in his eye made her realize what he was hinting at.

That fucking night in his fucking car.

"And you'd stop being such a bitch once I fucked you properly." Dean added smugly, knowing it would piss her off even more. Hell, he was beyond pissed at her; Margo's whole attitude fueled his anger even more. Every word that left her mouth only intensified the hot burning rage he felt at the moment.

"Well, this is the cue for me to leave then." Margo huffed.

"Great. There's the door." Dean replied nonchalantly, not impressed by her behaviour. She turned around and headed for the door. "You know what, you're still a jackass!"

"And you're still an obnoxious bitch!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and for the continued support, I'm glad you all are still liking this story! **

**Unfortunately, I'm really busy at the moment and it might take me a while to update again, so please be patient. **


End file.
